ginormoswordfandomcom-20200214-history
Succubus
The Succubi are a race of feminine winged creatures. Some are nominally demonic, luring men to their eternal doom with the promise of physical satisfaction. This old practice, however, is quickly falling out of favor. Over the past fifty years, a radical change in Succubi leadership has occurred, leading to friendlier relations with many of the surrounding races, particularly Vampires and even the Light enchantress herself, the Snow Queen. These changes began at a major turning point in world history, during the last great war, when the thousand-year-old empress of the Succubi, Lilith, was violently killed in a day-long slugfest by the current leader of the race, Fay. While Succubi have become much warmer, they are still exceedingly dangerous. Succubi move around at a moderate speed and have two attacks: *Lightning *Heart Because of their speed, a Succubus Lightning can be slightly more unpredictable than, for instance, that of the Sorceress. Do not get complacent, expecting that you have already dodged it - it could come right back up and hit you near the end of the attack. Succubus The Succubus hierarchy has always been based on looks. These Succubi are not very impressive-looking, with dull blue hair and red wings that immediately give off the presence of evil. Succubus Lady A Succubus with fiery red hair and a slightly fuller frame. They wear a particularly tight red top that signifies their depravity. Succubus Queen A Succubus with friendly violet wings, green hair to symbolize their openness, and impressive assets for their size. Queens make up the inner circle which enforces the rulings of Fay and keeps order around the Succubi realm and their various vassals, particularly Imps. They are also diplomats or ambassadors, and one was recently seen as far south as the Haven, indicating the growing international participation of the race. Fay Of every member of the dark forces, Fay is certainly the strangest. While most of the demonic horde prefers to brood for their eventual world conquest, Fay is perfectly content with a happy little empire in the northeast of the map. She is far more inclined for friendship, cooperation, and intimacy within her corner of the world - and in the last ten years, Fay has sent her Queens across the world to join the order of races which keeps the world at its status quo. As much as she is professional, Fay is also one of the most perverted women in the world. She has no qualms about walking or flying outside nearly naked, save for her signature pink stocking which allows others to identify her from a distance (most people who have interacted with her, however, will tell that her enormous curves are more recognizable). She has been known to take human captives to the Villa for amusement, though they are usually released within a few months, and are fed and treated very well while there. Fay seems to flip-flop between lust and sobriety, like any other humanoid. Perhaps her nature is more righteous than most people take her for. Either way, she is very skilled in combat and will not go down without a fight. She is ranked sixth in the world in terms of health - but a far first in terms of beauty. Category:Enemies Category:Families Category:Lists